


Sir Patton, Knight of the Alleyway

by dodosindamnation



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodosindamnation/pseuds/dodosindamnation
Summary: Virgil used to be friend with the three bullies of Sanders’ High School, so when he leaves them for the kind younger brother of the leader and his friends, there is some bad blood between them. Sometimes, Virgil needs rescuing, from Sir Patton, Knight of the Alleyway.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 22





	Sir Patton, Knight of the Alleyway

Virgil was walking down the hall, his bag slung over one shoulder and his headphones hanging around his neck.

He turned a corner and stopped dead.

Three seniors were leaning against the wall, laughing loudly.

He recognised them, of course. Declan, Iggy and Mason. They used to be Virgil’s _'friends’_ , before he met Patton at Declan’s house. They… didn’t like him much now. In other words: they took every opportunity they could to hurt him.

Before he could turn and run away, Declan looked over. His grin turned malicious and he nudged the others. Mason and Iggy followed his gaze and saw the younger boy, and Virgil spun on his heel and ran back the way he’d just come, listening to the footsteps running behind him.

He turned a few corners and burst through a fire exit, into the alleyway where the goths usually hung out. There was nobody there, not now. Virgil sprinted for the mouth of the alley, but a hand caught his hood and he jerked back, choking.

Mason was holding him. He flung Virgil back into the darkness of the alley and Iggy caught him, before slamming him against the wall.

He pinned him there, and Declan stepped up.

“Well, if it isn’t the traitor,” he drawled

Virgil glared at him. “I didn’t betray you, Declan! You and your idiot minions were douchebags, you as good as kicked me out!”

Declan laughed. “Oh, yeah, sure! _We_ kicked _you_ out. No, you _definitely_ didn’t meet them three pansies and drop us like a few hot potatoes when you tricked them into thinking you belonged with them!”

Virgil scoffed and rolled his eyes. “God, Dec, you make yourself look like one hell of a moron when you try and lie in every sentence. It really doesn’t hold the aesthetic you think it does.”

“Excuse me? That wasn’t lying, it was sarcasm.”

Virgil shot him an ugly smile. “Sure, buttercup, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Iggy, the goddamn golem, drew his massive hand back and buried it deep in Virgil’s stomach. Pain burst through Virgil’s entire torso as the breath was forced from his lungs. He coughed and tried to bend over, but Iggy smacked him back up the wall.

Another fist met Virgil’s cheek the second he was straight again, and even Iggy couldn’t hold him in place. He fell sideways and landed in a dark puddle.

Just as Declan stepped up to deliver a kick to Virgil’s ribs, there was a shout from the entrance of the alley.

“Hey! You leave him alone!”

Virgil recognised the voice and cringed.

Declan stepped away from Virgil and laughed. “Well, lookie here. If it isn’t the freak.”

“Come on Declan. Leave him alone,” Patton answered calmly.

Mason took a step closer to Patton. “What you gonna do about it, weirdo? Strangle us with your little girl’s cardigan? Blind us with the disgusting colour of those slacks?”

Patton narrowed his eyes. “No. But I just might teach _you_ a lesson.”

Mason laughed. “I’d like to see you try, pipsqueak. Come on then, hit me.”

He walked up to Patton, so that they were a centimetre apart. He held his arms out, giving Patton plenty of space.

He was well over a head taller than Patton. The younger boy had to look up to see the face of his brother’s friend.

“No. I’m not hitting you, Mason. Just scamper away back to whatever hole you crawled out of and stay there, you insect.”

Virgil was too stunned by the malice in his friend’s words to properly react. He’d never heard Patton attack someone like that. Mason suddenly grabbed Patton by the front of his polo and lifted him off his feet, slamming his against the wall and pinning him there, his feet not even brushing the ground and his head cracking against the wall.

Patton grimaced in pain for a second, then stared coolly into the senior’s eyes.

“Come on. Hit me with your best shot,” he growled.

Virgil had jumped to his feet when Patton was attacked, but Iggy had grabbed him and pinned his arms behind his back. He couldn’t pull away without breaking them both. He struggled against Iggy, grunting with effort.

Patton continued. “See? You can’t. You can’t touch me because your great and powerful leader is frightened of his mommy.”

Mason pulled him forward and slammed him against the wall again. Patton’s head cracked against the bricks a second time. He let out a small cry and Declan seemed to jerk forward, then he stopped himself.

"Patton!” Virgil yelled.

Patton looked over at him, a small smile on his mouth.

“Just cause Declan’s too weak to mess you up, that don’t mean I am,” Mason growled.

Patton looked back into his eyes, a calmness in his own that seemed to scare Mason a bit. “There’s nobody stopping you except you, Mason. I don’t think you’re as rough and tough as you like to make us all think. If you wanna prove me wrong…” Patton trailed off, and Mason pulled his hand back, and held it there for a few seconds.

When he didn’t appear to drop it, a flash of fear crossed Patton’s face, and he glanced at Declan.

Patton’s older brother stepped up to Mason and put a hand on his forearm. “Put him down, Mason.”

The addressed boy looked at him and frowned, and Virgil saw Patton close his eyes in a silent sigh of relief.

“What?” Mason snapped incredulously.

Declan clenched his jaw. “You heard me. Put him down. You know the rules, he gets hurt, I’m grounded for, like, nine months. And you know full well that if I’m grounded for the dance, you aren’t getting a date.”

Mason scowled and threw Patton to the ground. The junior landed and twisted his wrist, but jumped back up instantly, meeting the white hot glare of Mason with an icy one of his own. Then, Declan shot a glare at Iggy, who threw Virgil back into the puddle. Patton ran over and helped him up, ignoring the twinge in his wrist as he did so. Neither spoke.

Declan shoved Mason out of the alley. Iggy followed dumbly, and the leader of the trio turned to Patton. “You better not breathe a word of this to Mom or Dad, you hear? But you better be sure that you’re gonna pay for this soon, you nimrod.”

Patton waved at him, smiling innocently. Declan scoffed and walked out of the alley.

The younger boy instantly turned to Virgil, checking the bruise now growing on his cheek.

“Are you okay, Virge? I’m so sorry, I lost you! I tried to find you back inside but you weren’t anywhere, I’m so sorry.”

Virgil shook his head, dodging away from Patton’s hands. “No, Pat, stop! I’m fine. Are you? He hit your head hard!” He spun Patton around and went to check him, but the second his fingers brushed the back of his friend’s hair, he flinched away. Virgil put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, the other trying to move his hair away. He looked at the tip of his fingers, and went pale at the small spot of red there.

“Is it bad?” Patton asked in a small voice.

Virgil turned him back around, wiping his hand on the black of his hoodie. “There’s a little blood, but… how are you feeling?”

Patton smiled. “I’m fine. Just glad you’re okay. I am sorry, though. For Declan.”

Virgil laughed. “Are you kidding? Patton, you saved me. But, seriously, stop being so brave.”

Patton laughed, a hand on the back of his head. “Why?”

“Because at some point you’re going to try and do that, and Mason’ll snap, and your brother won’t be able to save you.”

Patton smiled. “That’s the thing with Declan. He’s not as bad as he acts. He says that it’s Mom and Dad who make him stop people hurting me, but it’s not. I mean, it is, but he doesn’t want me hurt either. I’m still his little brother. Besides, Mason needs to learn that he can’t touch you. I’m never gonna let him.”

Virgil shook his head. “I think you’re only looking at the good, Pat. And you don’t have to fight my battles for me.”

Patton shrugged. “I don’t _have_ to. But I’m always gonna try.”

“You shouldn’t. You’ll get hurt.”

Patton shrugged again. “Whatever.”

Two more figures covered the entrance to the alley. Patton spun, terrified that Mason had returned, but relaxed once he recognised the faces.

Roman sighed and rushed forward. “Patton! Virgil! There you are! We just saw Declan and the other two walking away from here, and one looked pissed. You’re lucky they missed you.”

Logan stepped up and rolled his eyes. He took in Virgil’s rugged appearance, and the muddy water covering his hoodie, and sighed. He then turned to Patton, saw the boy with his hand pressed against the back of his head, and frowned in concern. “Is your head okay, Patton? Did they hurt you too badly?”

Roman frowned, then realised. He went to run out of the alley, but Patton caught him with the hand connected to the wrist he’d actually forgotten he hurt. He hissed and balled the hand into a fist. “It’s fine,” he told Roman. “We handled it.”

“ _You_ handled it,” Virgil corrected. As they walked away, Logan fussing over Patton’s head and wrist, Virgil told a rather dramatised recount of what had just occurred, and at the end, Roman declared Patton _Sir_ Patton, official Knight of Sanders’ School Alleyway.

Patton didn’t want to correct the story. He quite liked the title. Sir Patton, Knight of the Alleyway. It had a nice ring to it.


End file.
